Love Song
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Christine is a college student during the day and at night, is a stripper at the prestigious gentlemen's club, Theatere Royal. Erik Destler is the wealthy owner of the club. That's all I'm gonna say for right now.


**Love Song**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera.**

**SUMMERY:**

**Christine is a college student during the day and at night, is a stripper at the prestigious gentlemen's club,**_** Theatere Royal**_**. Erik Destler is the wealthy owner of the club. That's all I'm gonna say for right now.**

Kryssi sighed heavily before readjusting her skimpy dancing costume. Tonight was to be her first night as a dancer at the prestigious gentlemen's club,_ Theatere Royal_. She was so nervous, however, her close friend, Meg Giry, had coached her on what to do if she should find herself in a number of sitiuations.

As she stepped from her shared dressing room, she smiled faintly as she spied the other strippers, darting to and fro, getting ready for their own acts. She heard her name being called as she scurried to the backstage area. She hid a grin as she spied Meg wowwing the crowd of men with a lewd striptease. When she was finished, she grabbed her clothes and skipped backstage, where she found Kryssi waiting for her name to be called.

"I got the crowd warmed up for you," chirped the blonde girl happily, squeezing Kryssi before the brunette made her way to the top of the stage, where she would make her grand enterance. She wrapped her body around the stripper pole before dropping down onto the stage.

"- give a warm welcome to first timer, Kryssi!" boomed the DJ as one of Kryssi's favorite songs began to play over the speakers.

"_**It's funny how a man only thinks about the... [BEEP!]  
You got a real big heart, but I'm lookin' at ya... [BEEP!]  
You got a real big brains, but I'm lookin' at ya... [BEEP!]  
Girl it ain't no pain in me lookin' at ya... [BEEP!]  
I don't give a... [BEEP!]  
Keep lookin' at my... [BEEP!]  
'Cos it don't mean a thing if you lookin' at my... [BEEP!]  
Hah, I'ma do my thing, while you playin' with ya... [BEEP!]  
Hahahahahaha"**_

As Kryssi danced, she could feel all eyes on her. She was proud that she had decided to wear her favorite liquid royal blue dress with the deep, deep central plunge and super short skirt. She tossed her darl red curls from her face as she continued to dance, losing herself in the music.

She blinked as the music stopped, leaving her in a graceful split. She smiled as the catcalls filled her ears. She swivled her head coyly and saw that there were men demanding an encore. She stood and bowed to the patrons before walking offstage, making sure to sway her hips.

When she was offstage, Meg attacked her with a full out hug, squealing loudly into her best friend's ears.

"You were great out there!" shrieked Meg happily, jumping up and down with her friend holding onto her to advoid being toppled over.

"Thank you, Meg!" chirped Kryssi, trying to act chipper for her friend, but sounding tired.

"Are you alright, Kryssi?" asked Meg, looking at her friend with worry in her eyes as she led her to her own private dressing room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had an unexpected pop quiz today in history," winced Kryssi, recalling the fifty question test that she knew she had failed.

"Oh, you poor thing," crooned Meg, leading the sixteen year old girl to her couch, where the young teen fell down.

"Thanks Meg, I don't know what I would've done without you," smiled Kryssi tiredly, yawning as she streched catlike on the couch.

Suddenly, a knock sounded at the door.

"Remember, we always have the right to turn down an offer," Meg reminded her friend before going to open the door.

"Hello, Meg. Is Kryssi alright?" Kryssi heard someone ask. Meg said something before someone crouched down next to the couch. "Hello Kryssi. So we meet again."

Kryssi ordered her swimming eyes to work and what she saw made her breath hitch in her throat.

A man- a strongly built man- was squatting before her. He wore tight black jeans that empisized his narrow hips and long, lean legs, a white shirt that was unbuttoned at the top to show a tuff of black hair on his chest, black dress shoes and a black leather jacket.

Finally, his face came into focus.

What wasn't covered by a white porclain mask was sharp, angular and handsome. But Kryssi's mind was lost in his eyes, a deep golden color. She was so lost in them that she failed to notice what he was saying until a hand rested itself into her bare shoulder. She shivered, simply because her body wasn't expecting for him to touch her.

"Come along, Kryssi. It's late and I don't think you should be walking home alone at this time of the night," he was saying.

Kryssi shook her head and looked at the clock on the wall. To her shock, it was a little past one in the morning.

"Where did the time go?" asked Kryssi dumbly, flushing as she heard the stranger chuckle.

"I don't know, now come on," he siad, offering her his hand. She took it and stood, only to fall into his arms, for her legs were so weak. He caught her and hoisted her up into his arms with ease.

"You can stay with me for tonight, alright?" he murmured softly before whisking her from Meg's dressing room.

"Mmm-hmm," hummed Kryssi, suddenly wide awake as the mysterious man led her into the loft of the strip club where she worked. "Who are you?" she suddenly asked him.

He chuckled again, the sound coming from deep within his chest. Kryssi placed her ear over his heart, soothed by the sound of his laugh.

"My name is Erik Destler, Kryssi," he murmured softly as they arrived at a door that was locked. He shifted her in his arms and unlocked the door before entering. He placed her carefully onto a bed before relocking the door. He came over to her and sat down onto the bed.

"You're my boss," stated Kryssi, looking up at him with curious eyes.

Erik chuckled once more.

"Indeed I am." He shifted a bit. "Tell me Kryssi, have you ever slept with a man before?"

Kryssi shook her head.

"I am a virgin," he said confidently. "However, I wish to rid myself of my virginity before too long."

"Is that so?" asked Erik, moving closer to her.

Kryssi nodded eagerlly, her eyes on the large bump in his jeans. She boldy reached out and ran a finger over the buldge. Erik moaned and fell back onto the bed, leaving Kryssi with complete control over her boss. She nugded his legs apart so that she was standing in between his legs. A nervous sigh escaped her lips as she brought her gentle hand down onto his crouch.

Erik's hips bucked up to meet Kryssi's touches, pleasing her all the more. She slowly unbottoned his jeans, lowing them just enough so that his cock could spring free. Kryssi stared at the size of her boss's cock- it was at least fourteen inches long and it was leaking precum as Kryssi petted it. Erik goaned and whimpered as Kryssi continued to gently touch the giant penis.

The man's mind went blank at this amazing sensation that was taking over his mind. He could feel his hips bucking up to meet his new employer's touch, which was both as light as a feather and as hard as diamonds.

Finally, he could take no more.

He struggled to sit up and once he had accomlished the feat, he gently guided Kryssi's mouth to his giant of a cock, where she peppered it with kisses. Erik fell back onto his bed with another moan of pleasure as Kryssi continued to kiss his manhood.

And then, it happened.

Kryssi took his length into her sweet mouth.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" yelped Erik, his hips bucking up faster as Kryssi sucked and hummed on his cock. The humming created an amazing sensation on his cock, one that sped up into his stomach, where his release was coiled tightly like a rattlesnake, waiting to strike.

Kryssi contined to give her boss a bolwjob, massaging his giant balls as she did so, causing for her boss to moan all the louder.

"Harder," panted Erik, his hips arching up mindlessly to meet her mouth. Kryssi increased the pressure, gasping when her mouth became full of a liquid that tasted rather odd, but intoxicating..

"Oh!" Her eyes went huge and round, her cry muffled from the object in her mouth, which twitched and gave her another squirt for her pains. She sat back, grinning sheepishly as the juices ran down her chin and onto her dress. She climbed up onto the bed to kiss Erik.

"Come here," Erik ordered roughly, sliding off the bed and kneeling on the floor, guiding her hips towards him. To his joy, she wasn't wearing any undergarnments. He hesitated before boldly kissing her soaking core. Kryssi yelped loudly and collapsed onto the bed with a loud cry as he kissed her between the legs.

"Oh... oh... oh!" Her tiny sounds of pleasure were what egged Erik onward as he continued to explore her with his tongue. She tasted like an exotic flower with spices- rather delicious. And her cries were so erotic, whimpering, spreading her legs father apart to allow him more access to her private parts, her toes flexing and her entire body shaking tensely. Erik braced her hips as she bucked and strained towards him. He sucked her sensitive nubbling with his lips, very gently and lovingly. Kryssi cried out as she reached her peak, emptying herself as her entire body arched, as though she would levitate off the bed.

Erik sat back on his heels as he wiped his chin with the sleave of his shirt- she had surprised him with the amount of liquids that her body could hold, and he had enjoyed every second of it. He kissed her inner thigh before standing from his crouch. He crotch was throbbing with pain once more as he groaned loudly. Immediately, Kryssi was hovering over his partly clothed body, her hands working at his shirt. Within seconds, his chest was bare, showing the young stripper his musuclar chest and stomach. She couldn't help herself as she traced the firm muscles that made up his stomach. Erik sighed before jumping when he felt Genovea's hand on his manhood once more.

Erik swore as Kryssi removed his trousers, silently asking for him to raise his hips, which he did do. Suddenly, with the speed of a cheetah, Erik was on top of her, his long fingered hands slowly removing her dress. Kryssi whined and wiggled as his expert hands unzipped her sexy little dress. Once he had removed the garnment, he attacked her bare breasts, one hand fonding and massaging, his mouth on the other, his mouth latched onto his nipple, suckling it to a perfect peak.

Kryssi cried out and arched her back, feeling his cock digging into her leg. She reached out and blindly grabbed it and began to pump it.

It was now Erik's turn to cry out.

It finally gained his penis back and with a certain level of lust, rammed his huge cock into Kryssi's tight, virgin pussy.

She screamed with pain as her head was tossed back, her legs wrapping themselves around his hips, joining them together more. It took her a full fifteen minutes for her body to adjust to his sheer hugeness, but once the pain had ebbed away, she began to rock back and forth, creating a friction that was a wonderful feeling. Erik groaned as he met Kryssi, thrust for thrust, panting as the speed increased, crying out her name as she raked her fingernails down his back. Erik banged his hips into hers, hard enough to leave some bruises there in the morning,

As they reached their climaxes, their cries got louder and louder, until with final yells, they both came. Erik's seed flooded Kryssi'swomb, causing for her to squeal with estancy.

"Oh God, that was..." panted Kryssi, laying there with Erik next to her.

"Amazing," he finished, looking down at his cock to see blood.

Kryssi's blood.

Kryssi reached down and got a handful of the blood before marking Erik's chest with a giggle. Erik returned the guester, smiling as Kryssi kissed him and yawned.

"I see that I have tired you out, my love," he murmured softly, kissing her forehead. "Go to sleep."

And Kryssi did just that.


End file.
